1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generating device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sound generating device for a dual-bearing reel contrived to generate a sound in response to rotation of a drag adjusting lever that is mounted to an external circumferential surface of a boss formed on a reel unit of the dual bearing reel so support a spool shaft such that the drag adjusting lever can rotate about the spool shaft.
2. Background Information
A lever drag type dual-bearing reel has a boss for supporting a spool shaft formed on a reel unit thereof. A drag adjusting lever is rotatably mounted on an external circumferential surface of the boss. A sound generating device is installed in the drag adjusting lever and contrived to generate a sound when the drag adjusting lever is rotated.
A conventional sound generating device (e.g., Shimano TLD 2-Speed Parts List, published 9 Apr. 2008 (particularly part numbers 155, 194, 195, 237)) has an undulated portion formed on an external circumferential surface of the boss and a leaf spring-like striker member fixed to the drag adjusting lever. The striker member is screw fastened to an inside surface of the drag adjusting lever, and a sound is generated by the undulated portion of the boss when a distal end of the striker member repeatedly strikes against the undulated portion.